


The future doesn't scare me at all

by orphan_account



Series: TentenWeek2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, gai-sensei is a father figure, tentenweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She stopped taking missions for a long time, because she was scared, because she was terrified that something might happen to her friends.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy & Tenten
Series: TentenWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The future doesn't scare me at all

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of TentenWeek2020 (Prompt: future). I like this a little more, and I'm glad that I was able to write something for the second day of the tentenweek, see you tomorrow.  
> The part where I compared Gai to the Emperor arcana is inspired by Persona (Shin Megami Tensei) where the emperor arcana is associated to male characters -leader or father figures (or both).
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_ “Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer” _

_ (Persona 3) _

*

  
  


Being scared of the future is normal. Being a Kunoichi had always made Tenten scared of the future, scared of what could happen because of her actions. Sometimes she thinks of what might happen if she did something different, or if she said something when she wanted to confront someone. 

She remembers when she used to do fortune telling, it was a way to reassure herself, to be in control of her feelings even if that control was false. Sometimes she’s used tarot reading to read her future too, not exactly her thing, but it made her feel safer.

They almost lost Neji during the climax of the war. That was the last straw for her, she tried so hard to keep everything bottled up that in the end keeping every problem inside her became a habit.

After the war she was even more scared about the future, about what might have happened if someone thought about doing something like that again. Forcing everyone to go to war, forcing children to live a trauma that they would likely never forget. She stopped taking missions for a long time, because she was scared, because she was terrified that something might happen to her friends. 

“Tenten?”, Gai-sensei says to get her attention.

“I apologize, Gai-sensei,” she says with an apologetic smile “I didn't mean to be rude.”

“I’m not worried about your manners,” he says “I’m more worried about you, dear blossom.”

“About me?”

“Lee told me that you have nightmares, and that… you are scared about your future, about what comes after the war.”

“Yes,” she admits.

“You’re scared for Neji too,” Gai whispers “The future terrifies you.”

“No-- yes it does,” she admits reluctantly.

“There’s nothing wrong in being scared, you know?”, Gai whispers to her “You are young, and you lived in a really difficult situation, and you almost lost Neji too.”

“Everyone almost lost him,” she says “I’m not the only one, and they seem to do just fine.”

“Perhaps or perhaps not, you can’t know,” he smiles kindly at her “I know I’m scared about the safety of all my children.”

He just called them ‘his children’.

“Sensei..”

  
“Yes?”

“I’m scared.”

“I know you are scared, my dear,” he says “I know that almost losing Neji terrified you, and then I almost died too… it was too much, I know. But you need to focus on yourself now.”

How can I focus on myself?

  
“You need to focus on yourself, on your future… What do you want to do?”

Tenten looks at her sensei, her beloved sensei. If Gai-sensei were a Major Arcana, he would be the Emperor. A father figure, strong, loyal and caring. He always tried to give them love and acceptance. 

“I want… to open a weapon shop,” she says “Find new weapons, learn how to use them, and find a way to improve my strength.”

He smiles at her “It is a beautiful idea. Don’t focus on the past or the future, just focus on the present. You don’t have to worry, okay?”

“But Gai-sensei you…”

“I’m fine,” he says “I’m alive, I’m here and Neji is here too. Our team is forever.”

She nods “Okay. I would like to make my dream come true as soon as possible. I want to open a weapon shop.”

  
“You will see that it will become reality,” he says with a bright smile “You are full of youth and you can do anything you want.”

As always he answered her questions, silenced her fears, and suddenly everything seemed possible. She can imagine her shop, and the weapon she could discover, she smiles at Gai-sensei thanking him with her eyes.

“Come here,” he says, hugging her and squeezing her tightly, “You will see that everything will be fine, okay?”

Tenten nods and the future seems full of possibilities and devoid of any fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
